FAS*Track's terminal objective is to increase the number of early accurate diagnoses of FAS/FAE. This goal is an especially beneficial one for the FAS/FAE child in light of the findings of Streissguth et al. that early diagnosis is one of the key protective factors mitigating future secondary disabilities (1997). Child care providers, specifically foster care, social worker, and school personnel, are the target audience. The specific to be addressed by the tool are to (1) increase awareness of the disability among the target audience, (2) increase recognition of specific diagnostic criteria, (3) enable the target audience to effectively gather and use case histories, and (4) provide resources for care-providers to draw upon when seeking diagnoses. The project will develop three components: (1) an interactive database of primary and secondary disabilities associated with FAS/FAE and of the diagnostic process as well as a "roadmap" to service providers and community resources, (2) a library of rich cases to situate the database information, and (3) a prompted case-building tool to support participant development of case histories to be taken to diagnostic professionals. Evaluation deliverables include: (1) the prototype itself and its formative evaluation history, (2) a report of findings from a pre-post experimental design, (3) a report of the development of potential marketing and distribution partnerships for commercializing the product. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The initial market for the tool will be care providers, including foster, social work, and school throughout the country. Desire for such a product is supported by the high rate of response on a survey conducted as a pilot for the proposed work and discussion with foster parents at a conference for Fetal Alcohol Syndrome support providers. Special education teachers and directors represent a secondary market. The underlying mechanism to be developed will also serve as the foundation for a line of tools for reaching other special needs and regular education markets, e.g. autism, adhd.